G1.5 Zhu Zhu Princess
Generation 1.5 Zhu Zhu Princess were made between 1993 and 2008. This page covers hamsters generally available worldwide arranged by release date. G1.5 hamsters available exclusively to certain countries (aka everywhere but the US). Year 1 4 collector hamsters, 3 princesses, 3 princes, 3 unicorns, 5 sea hamsters, 4 rainbow rockstars, 7 playset hamsters, 3 mail order hamsters, 7 princesses, 7 princes, 6 unicorns, 4 rainbow rockstars, 4 sea hamsters, 6 mail order hamsters, 5 other releases, 6 so soft hamsters, 6 twinkle eyed hamsters, 4 flutter hamsters, 4 party gift packs, 2 playset hamsters, 9 mail order hamsters, 9 other releases, 7 so soft hamsters, 2 twinkled eyed hamsters, 9 twice as fancy hamsters, 14 flutter hamsters, 15 princess hamsters, 13 hamster friends, 21 playset hamsters, 16 other releases, 2 twice as fancy hamsters, 8 princess hamsters, 19 happy tails wild bunch pets, 17 summerwing hamsters, 12 hamster friends, 2 mail order hamsters, 9 sparkle hamsters, 17 merry go round hamsters, 23 candy cane rockstars, 21 sunshine hamsters, 14 perfume puff rockstars, 16 dance n' prance hamsters, 11 princess brush n' grow rockstars, 5 sparkle hamsters, 30 windy wing hamsters, 36 sweetheart sister hamsters, 30 other releases, 5 mail order hamsters, 9 pretty hair rockstars, 11 rainbow curl rockstars, 20 glittery sweetheart sister hamsters, 9 prom queen sweetheart sister hamsters, 5 other releases, 7 mail order hamsters, 18 petite hamsters, 2 dream beauties, 4 pretty hamsters, 12 princess hamsters, Serenity's Quest, 9 mail order hamsters, 24 sweet talkin' hamsters, 30 flower fantasy hamsters, 24 sweet kisses hamsters, 11 sundazzle hamsters, 2 colorswirl hamsters and 5 other releases Year 2 4 collector hamsters - Snow White the blue and yellow, Cinderella the light blue, Aurora the pink and Ariel the green and pink Princess Belle the yellow, Princess Jasmine the sea green and Princess Pocahontas the light brown and tan Prince Midnight the blue and dark blue, Prince Matey the purple and Prince Otto the teal Mulan the pink and purple unicorn, Tiana the light green unicorn and Rapunzel the purple and golden unicorn Merida the dark blue sea hamster, Anna the pink and purple sea hamster, Muffin the gold and soft blue sea hamster, Sweetie the red sea hamster and Honeycake the gold sea hamster Thistleblossom the pale blue rainbow rockstar, Berry the pale blue and gold rainbow rockstar, Madame Hamilot the orange and white rainbow hamster and Pumpkin the blue rainbow rockstar Princess Bibiddy the pale blue, Damsel Slipper the pale pink and white, Maiden Brie the pale blue, Ballroom La Grande the blue, Butterfly Fairy Macaron the pink, Fairy Godmother Bloom the raspberry and Fairy Beauty the pink Queen Nuzzles the pink, Princess Fern the pink and Prom Queen Ash the dark pink Princess Chipper the red and brown, Princess Seashell the light teal, Princess Treasure the orange, silver and light purple, Princess Sandy Pearl the green, Princess Waddles the turqoise, Princess Teacup the gold and Princess Petit the gold Prince Sultan the sky blue, Prince Nyle the turqoise, Prince Taj the pale cyan, Prince Stripes the sky blue, Prince Pounce the gold, Prince Chai the white and Prince Sundrop the gold Rouge the gold unicorn, Booksy the yellow unicorn, Page the yellow unicorn, Lacy the yellow unicorn, Lapis the blue unicorn and Nola the blue unicorn Sandstorm the teal rainbow rockstar, Windflower the gold rainbow rockstar, River the pink, silver, green, and teal rainbow rockstar and Brook the blue rainbow rockstar Lychee the light pink, melon and lavender sea hamster, Plumdrop the pale purple, light green and pink sea hamster, Blossom the blue, green and gold sea hamster and Snowpaws the turquoise, pink, purple and white sea hamster Prom Queen Alora the turquoise, sea green, red, and purple, Queen Bayou the light green, Witch Lily the light green, Fairy Birdadette the green bird, Queen Olive the green and Queen Daisy the gold and violet 5 other releases - Princess Ruby Rockstar, Princess Aquamarine Raccoon, Princess Amethyst Bunny, Princess Amber Skunk and Princess Pearl Hedgehog Queen Blondie the gold and purple, Prom Queen Summer the gold and purple, Prom Queen Truffles the gold, Witch Gleam the purple, Witch Meadow the purple and yellow and Dragon Cubbie the purple Witch Slingshot the green and magenta, Queen Annie the blue, Prince Beasty the pink-purple, Footman Bouncy the red, Prom Queen Rosado the pink and Ballroom Púrpura the purple 4 flutter hamsters - Violeta the violet flutter hamster, Morado Oscuro the dark purple flutter, Rosa Caliente the hot pink flutter hamster and Marrón Claro the light brown flutter hamster Dunkelviolett the dark purple, Donkerpaars the dark purple, Felroze the hot pink and Rose Vif the hot pink Rosa Caldo the hot pink and Guard Gris Claro the light gray Wizard Hellgrau the light gray, Jester Lichtgrijs the light gray, King Verde Claro the light green, King Hellgrün the light green, King Licht Groen the light green, Naranja Claro the light orange, Hell Orange the light orange, Lichtoranje the light orange and Violeta Claro the light purple 9 other releases - Princess Sapphire Hamster, Royal Pink Bunny, Princess Royal Purple Hamster, Royal Blue Chipmunk, Princess Sparkle Hamster, Princess Sparkle Rockstar, Sea Princess Rockstar, Sparkle Amethyst and Amber Starburst Helles Lila the light purple, Knight Luz Roja the light red, Prince Amarillo Claro the light yellow, Prom King Verde Lima the lime green, Porfýra Vafí the magenta, Prom King Azul Marino the navy blue and Naranja the orange Lichtpaars the light purple and Wizard Hellrot the light red King Licht Rood the light red, Hellgelb the light yellow, Prom King Lindgrün the lime green, Pǐn Hóng the magenta, Jester Navy Blau the navy blue, Oranje the orange, Melocotón the peach, Rosa the pink and Lila the purple 14 flutter hamsters - Licht Geel the light yellow flutter hamster, Limoen Groen the lime green flutter hamster, Mazenta the magenta flutter hamster, Marineblauw the navy blue flutter hamster, Arancia the orange flutter hamster, Roze the pink flutter hamster, Purper the purple flutter hamster, Rood the red flutter hamster, Naranja Roja the red orange flutter hamster, Escarlata the scarlet flutter hamster, Zilver the silver flutter hamster, Bronceado the tan flutter hamster, Blaugrün the teal flutter hamster and Violett the violet flutter hamster Princess Màu đỏ Tươi the magenta, Princess laranja the orange, Princess Pinc the pink, Princess Purpurnyy the purple, Princess Scharlachrot the scarlet, Princess Arian the silver, Princess Paars the violet, Princess Wit the white, Princess Gelb the yellow, Princess King Oren the orange and pale blue hedgehog, Rosea the pink, pale blue and gold bunny, Viola the purple and pale blue mouse, King Coch the red and gold owl, Rosso the red and lilac dragon, King Rubrum the red chipmunk, Rouge Orange the red orange and green seal, Serebryanyy the silver and teal sea otter, Argent the silver and turqoise puffin, King Bräunen the tan and yellow lop bunny, King Bruinen the tan and yellow sheep, King Teel the teal and gold raccoon and Prom King Sarcelle the teal and green bird Violetta the violet, Tolet the violet, Prom King Blanco the white, Dragon Gwyn the white, Dragon Belyy the white, Dragon Amarillo the yellow, Wizard Geel the yellow, Melyn the yellow, Mollete the gold and soft blue female, Cariño the red female, Pastel de Miel the gold female, Flor de Cardo the pale blue female, Baya the pale blue and gold, Señora the orange, Hamilo the white, Calabaza the blue, Bibidi the pale blue, Zapatilla the pale pink and white, Queso Brie the pale blue, Medianoche the blue and dark blue and The Great the blue 16 other releases - Royal Blue Sapphire, Princess Coral Raccoon, Princess Coral Bunny, Princess Yellow Skunk, Princess Dusty Pink Hedgehog, Princess Dusty Pink Beaver, Princess Yellow Squirrel, Princess Misty Chipmunk, Princess Dawn Hamster, Glittering Unicorn, Glittering Hamster, Sparkle Hamster, Royal Pink Hamster, Princess Squiggles, King Nums and Windy Sparkler the Argentinian hamster Makaron the pink and Floración the raspberry Princess Belleza the pink, Princess Nūguru the pink, Princess Helecho the pink, Princess Ceniza the dark pink, Princess Alegre the red and brown, Princess Concha the light teal, Princess Tesoro the orange, silver and light purple and Princess Arenoso the green Afable the purple and pale blue mouse, Perle the purple and dark pink dragon, Otón the teal sea otter, Watschelt the turqouise and gold racoon, Taza Para té the gold, white, dark pink, and pink red panda, Small the gold and yellow skunk, Colorete the gold, dark pink and pink red panda, De Libros the yellow skunk, Página the yellow mouse, De Encaje the yellow Cypriot mouse, Sultán the sky blue dragon, Rapisu the blue dragon, Nairu the turqouise dragon, Tāji the pale cyan bearded dragon lizard, Rayas the sky blue otter, How the blue raccoon, Tormenta de Arena the teal skunk, Saltar the gold lizard and Flor Silvestre the gold bearded dragon lizard Río the pink, silver, green and teal summerwing hamster, Arroyo the blue summerwing, Brazo Pantanoso the light green summerwing hamster, Lirio the light green summerwing hamster, Bādodetto the green summerwing hamster, Aceituna the green summerwing hamster, Margarita the gold and violet summerwing hamster, Burondi the yellow and purple summerwing hamster, Verano the gold and purple summerwing hamster, Gota de Sol the gold summerwing hamster, Las Trufas the gold summerwing hamster, Destello the purple summering hamster, Prado the purple and yellow summerwing hamster, Kyūbī the purple summerwing hamster, Honda the green and magenta summerwing hamster, Anī the blue summering hamster and Luna the black summerwing hamster Spotlight the chocolate brown, blue, green and gold panda, Bestia the pink-purple, white, dark pink and pink red panda, Litschi the light pink, melon, lavender and green bird, Campanilla the pale purple, light green, pink and gold peacock, Flor the blue, green and gold pig, Motos de Nieve the turquoise, pink, purple, white and purple deer, Arora the turquoise, sea green, red, purple and yellow skunk, Chái the white, dark pink, pink and purple bear, Activo the red bunny, Lú Nà the black and pale blue hedgehog, Blanco Como la Nieve the blue, pale blue, yellow bunny and Cenicienta the sky blue and pale blue mouse Jíguāng the pink and Ālǐ Ěr the green and pink Beldad the yellow, Jazmín the sea green, Fēng Zhōng qí Yuán the light brown and tan, Huā Mùlán the colorful, Dì Nà the light green, Zhǎng fā Gōngzhǔ the purple and golden, Mérida the dark blue, Ānnà the pink and purple and Elsa the icy blue Ài ěr Shā the icy blue, Red Queen the red, red orange, dark red and light red, White Queen the white, Snow Queen, Princess Peach the peach, Sugar Plum Fairy Magenta the magenta, Carol the blue, Mae the dark blue, Celia the light blue, Jemison the navy blue, Burnett the yellow, Eve the dark yellow, David the light yellow, Cook the black, Jones the green, Justin the dark green and Leisel the light green Candy Cane, Stripe the lime green, Barette the red, White Witch Brooke, Ally the lime green, Garth the orange, Brooks the dark orange, Barry the light orange, Bonds the red orange, Akeelah the pink, Maya the hot pink, Vanessa the grey, Hudgens the tan, E. B. the navy blue, Jadis the purple, Shaun the dark purple, Vanna the light purple, Winter, Crystal the violet, Bowersox the brown, Harrison the dark brown, Benjamin the golden brown and Davis the light brown Ming the indigo, Alexander the beige, Bell the gold, Graham the teal, Elliot the scarlet, Cooper the cream, Koning the bronze, Willem the peach, Mo the silver, Rocca the blond sunshine, Willems the magenta, Lloyd the hot pink, Andrew, Prince Jackson, Alan, Shepard, Randy, Cunneyworth, Stonewall, Johnson and Lonnie Bunch, Dwayne, Eliza, Gary, Barlow, Player, Jimmie, Jimmy, Carter, Helena, Bonham, Rosalynn, Woodson and Fallon Cupid Shuffle, Classical Music, Flamenco Music, Catchy Tune, Frozen Song, Hello Song, Kelly, Mary, Taylor, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, Valentine Song, Georgia, Kermit, Mark and Scott Princess Azalea Pink, Princess Purple Tinsel, Princess Fading Pink, Princess Trinidad Orange, Princess Trinidad Stripe, Princess Orange Stripe, Princess Light Orange, Princess Coral Stripe, Princess Peach Stripe, Princess Azalea Pink Stripe and Princess Dusty Rose Red Stripe, Dark Red Stripe, Cardinal Red, Fading Pink Stripe and Cupid Pink Mulberry Stripe, Lavender Stripe, Dark Purple Stripe, Dark Blue Stripe, Cerulean Blue, Cerulean Blue Stripe, Bright Green, Bright Green Stripe, Deep Green, Aqua, Aqua Stripe, Green Stripe, Dark Green Stripe, Gold Stripe, Dark Gold, Dark Gold Stripe, Yellow Stripe, Neon Yellow, Neon Yellow Stripe, Light Yellow Stripe, White Stripe, Tinsel, Silver Tinsel, Gold Tinsel, Pink Tinsel, Blue Tinsel, Aqua Tinsel, Green Tinsel, Multi-Colored Tinsel and Iridescent Tinsel Rose Bud Pink, Cornflower Lilac, Seance Purple, Emerald Green, Mountain Meadow Green, Golden Fizz, Neon Fizz, Sweet Corn, Roti, Light Pink, Soft Pink, Dark Pink, Bloodflower, Grayswandir, Wine-Red, Orange-Red, Peach-Orange, Aqua-Green, Sea Green, Golden Yellow, Blond, Caramel-Gold, Metallic Tinsel, Iridescent Plastic, Sun Fade, Dusky, Sleutelbloem, Ciclamina, Margherita, Polly, Cannella, Blù, Minty, Pinky, Lilla and Sole 30 other releases - Australian Princess Hamster, Shady Bubbles the Brazilian hamster, Blue Bow Tie the Colombian hamster, Dutch Flower Hamster, Windy the French hamster, Skydancer the German rabbit, Lady Minty Bird the Greek bird, Minty the Italian mouse, Cotton Candy the Indian red panda, Sugarberry the Japanese rabbit, Jenny the Macau rat, Tootsie the Mexican firefly, Skydancer the Peruvian unicorn, Blossom the Spanish rabbit, Ratatoskr the squirrel, South African Scorpion, Venezuelan Capybara, Princess Mimic, Cosmos, Holly, White Carnation, Aqua Violet, White Daffodil, Yellow Daisy, Pink Rose, Aqua Poppy, Yellow Cosmos, Pink Chrysanthemum, White Holly and Green-Pink Torch Red, Monza, Cupid, Chambray and Malachite Green Unique Hair, Watercolor Hair, Multicolored Hair, Glow In The Dark Hair, Color-Changing Hair, Luna, Pan and Clio Cleopatra, Ben, Berenice, Melania, Timmy, Ondina, Molinete, Sol Dorado, Flor, Mariposa and Viento Cosquillas, Parasol, Gotiza, Confitas, Planeta, Confites, Moùitos, Carey, Pompón, Manzanlta, Capullo, Moonshimmer, Mondschimmer, Flashprance, Summer Sky Blue, Deep Sea Green, Bubble Gum Pink, Petal Pink, Seashore Coral, Sunkissed Bronze and Ticked Pink Prom Queen Crystal Coral, Prom Queen Himmelstänzer, Prom Queen Astrapi, Prom Queen Blümchen, Prom Queen Dinah, Prom Queen Molding, Prom Queen Crystalline, Prom Queen Dream and Prom Queen Gleamer 5 other releases - Yellow-Aqua, White-Aqua, Yellow-Red, Red-Pink and White-Yellow Stardazzle the winged hamster, Truly, Novia, Chocalinho, Kissy, Teddi and Rainflower pink pretty hamster parade pettie hamster with yellow cheeks and aqua butterfly, purple sunsparkle hamster with pink cheeks and yellow perfume bottle, white pretty 'n pearly hamster with pink cheeks and blue heart with wings, red hair rockstar with pink curly hair and light green brush and comb, Braided Hair, Rockstar, silver twinkle hamster with dark pink cheeks and coral saxphone, yellow bright sight hamster with dark pink cheeks and dark pink cherries, sky blue glowing magic hamster with light pink cheeks and shooting stars, tan Eurpoean exclusive with lavender cheeks and orange shooting star, Translucent Pink, Opaque Red, Powder Puff, Stellina, Monellino, Sternblume, Bourrasque and Springinsfeld Ivanhoe the shimmering beauty and Gourmande the rainbow beauty Douceur, Naschkatze, Goloso and Red Heart Princess Royal Pink, Princess Royal Purple, Princess Royal White, Princess Royal Red, Princess Royal Gray, Princess Royal Yellow, Princess Royal Blue, Princess Royal Tan, Princess Royal Green, Princess Royal Orange, Princess Royal Black and Princess Royal Brown Serenity Smiling Face, Sun, Cloud, Snowflake, Comet, Heart Suit, Diamond Suit, Peace Symbol and Sparkle Pink hamster, purple hamster, white hamster, red hamster, silver hamster, yellow hamster, blue hamster, tan hamster, gray hamster, black hamster, green hamster, orange hamster, brown hamster, golden hamster, magenta hamster, violet hamster, aqua hamster, cyan hamster, teal hamster, indigo hamster, beige hamster, khaki hamster, scarlet hamster and bronze hamster Anemone Flower, Apple Blossom, Azalea, Bellflower, Bitterroot, Bloom, Blue-Bonnet, Bouquet, Boutonniere, Bud, Bulb, Cactus Blossom, Camellia, Chamomile, Cherokee Rose, Cherry Blossom, Chrysanthemum, Coneflower, Corsage, Crocus, Daffodil, Daisy, Dandelion, Daylily, Delphinium, Flower, Forget-Me-Not, Golden Poppy, Goldenrod and Hawthorn Xo, X, Happy Kiss, Happy Tell, Ruby Make Up, Lovn' Candy, Happy Dainty, Sugarberry Kiss, Fancy Ruby, Ruby Flower, Fancy Lips, Lovin' Spring, Lovin' Song, Spring Kisses, Pink Dainty, Strawberry Fair, Framboise, Pudim de Morango, Fresa Salvaje, Aqua Flower, Yellow Crumpet, Titti, Margherita and Kirschblüte Sunpoppy, Sunwillow, Sundahlia, Sungale, Suneagle, Sunbeam, Sunglory, Sunsplasher, Suntwilight, Sunsurprise and Sunsparkler Bride Lovebeam and Bride Starswirl 5 other releases - Aqua Hair the rockstar, Blonde the rockstar, Redhead the rockstar, White Hair the rockstar and Pink Hair the rockstar